Evening on the Tracks
by MediocreMisterM
Summary: Lori M. takes a relaxing break out by the train tracks. Warning: Contains very slight spoilers to Night in the Woods.


You love these tracks. It may sound weird, but you've always found the loud sound of the train very calming. It's always been the best place for you to think properly. "Lori, you sure have yourself a little slice of paradise out here," you speak to yourself out loud.

You find your normal little crevice in between the two sets of tracks and lay down. You didn't bring one of your little metal dudes to flatten, but you're fine with that. Sometimes just thinking alone is better than making something flat using a train and it's tracks. Speaking of trains, you feel one coming.

You slide your legs off of the tracks and wait as the locomotive passes, watching as each of the cars go by faster than you can keep track of. You reach into your hoodie and pull out your phone and headphones. Possum Springs may not have service, but at least you can still go into your music.

As soon as you turn it on, one of your favorites comes on; Weird Autumn. You're really surprised how well you can hear the music with a train literally three feet away from you. Snack Falcon headphones are surprisingly good for only two bucks. You listen to the tunes and close your eyes, starting to do what you came out here for.

The train finally goes and you place your legs on the tracks again. As soon as it does you focus. You think, and, after a few minutes, start coming up with ideas to do with Christmas break coming up. A few good ones fly by; find a way to make a fake severed head, figure out what makes real-looking blood but pretty cheap, a lot of little things really. Things for a little home movie you're going to work on.

Suddenly, your mind starts to wonder a little bit. You really don't like when you do this, but you can't help it. You can get nice ideas like this unintentionally. "Well, what do you have to surprise me with today, brain," you ask yourself, before thinking your going just _slightly_ crazy by doing that. Your runaway train-of-thought brings you back into the tunnel with those weird teens and the giant mural you graffiti. You think Mae called them "The Dudes" at some point.

The image of the trolley cars comes to mind. over a few seconds the cars get a few new... _details_ on it. Specifically, a bunch of those weird, emo candles all over them. You don't like those candles much. At all is a more accurate definition. They're kinda dumb really and smell weird. But they sure do annoy other people, too. Maybe you can get some from that dumb Urev store at Fort Lucelle. Wait... is that place even still open?

Well, if it isn't there are those weird goth teens that hang out by the church. Actually, the goths are pretty cool you guess. Maybe you could get some from them? That'd be nice of them. Actually, thinking about it, there may be a small chance you could get their help in your movie? From what you've gathered from Mae, they seem pretty open for whatever... as long as you answer some weird or stupid questions though. Some goth characters ARE actually needed for it.

"That's actually not a bad idea, " you say to yourself, "Heck, two of them are even in my class!" You feel another train coming and move your legs again. You feel the ground shake with the locomotives movements, rocking you on your relaxing spot. You've always loved this rocking. It has always been so calming. Sometimes it even makes you think of train scenes you could do. Sadly, you don't really know how to edit out sounds, so those parts would literally be majorly just train sounds. Might ruin the pacing a little bit.

The train passes and you open your eyes again. You must have been thinking for longer than you thought, it's almost completely dark! You should probably get home soon... OR you could do your literal favorite thing and go ahead and sleep out here. Yeah, you're gonna do that. You've never had problems doing it before. Then again, what Mae said a while back could be true. There COULD be a murder-cult of conservative uncles out in these woods somewhere.

No, that's just stupid. Like a murder-cult could ever be in Possum Springs, of all places!

You lie down in the divot you often sleep in whenever you rest out here. You look up into the now night sky and trace out the stars you remember from Mr. Chazokov's _never-ending_ lectures. "Let's see here... there's Mundy. Aaaand The Mice Writers. Come on, where's mine?" You observe the stars to try and find your sign. This one was always the hardest for you. After a minute of searching you smile and quietly yell to yourself, "Rubello! There you are, you little Pope." You don't know why, but you always found a weird satisfaction finding him again.

After you try, and fail, to find the rest of the constellations, you finally decide to lay down and close your eyes. You think again about the candles in the underground plan. Tomorrow you've got to get started on that. That is if those goths are at the cliff. As you start to drift off, you hear a third train coming down the tracks. The sound and feeling of the train comforts you and allows you to go to sleep peacefully.

"Good night, Possum Springs. I'll have a nice surprise for you tomorrow."


End file.
